The present invention relates to an emblem and a method of making an emblem and, in particular, an emblem and a method of making an emblem from a fabric layer which has been deformed by a calendering process.
In general, emblems and methods for making emblems are well known in the art. A particular embroidered emblem and method of making the embroidered emblem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,657,060 and 3,816,211 which are owned by the assignee of the present application. These two patents disclose an embroidered emblem which comprises a fabric base with an embroidered design on a first principal surface of the fabric base and a thermoplastic material laminated on the second principal surface of the fabric base. In this manner, the emblem can be conveniently fastened to a garment or other surface through the application of heat and pressure to melt the thermoplastic material and thereby bond the fabric base to the garment or other surface. A similar emblem and method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,742. The subject matter of each of the three above-mentioned patents is hereby incorporated by reference into the present application.
While the emblems disclosed in the three above-mentioned patens are quite acceptable and while the methods disclosed in the.patents are quite useful in manufacturing such emblems, there is a need in the art for an emblem which provides an enhanced appearance as well as enhanced performance characteristics.
Calendering is a mechanical process which is generally well known in the fabric arts and is used to finish or impart certain special effects, such as high luster, glazing, moirxc3xa9 and embossing effects to existing fabrics. More particularly, calendering involves the application of pressure, either alone or in combination with heat, to an existing fabric to effectively compress the fibers of the fabric to produce the desired special effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,397 discloses a method for calendering tubular knitted fabric to smooth and stabilize the fabric. U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,026 discloses a calendering process for embossing designs on fabrics used as blankets, bedspreads and the like. Although, the calendering process has been used in the fabric industry for creating certain special surface effects on fabrics, the calendering process has not been used to date in connection with the production of emblems. It has been found that by applying calendering to the base fabric used in making emblems, the resulting emblem includes a high luster which enhances the appearance of the emblem. In addition, calendering the base fabric improves the performance of some emblems. For example, with emblems in which the pattern is sublimated, the color of the sublimated ink is retained longer and in better condition with a calendered fabric base. With respect to a screen printed emblem, the printing holds up better to repeated industrial laundering if the fabric base is subjected to a calendering process.
Briefly stated, the present invention comprises an emblem formed of a first layer of fabric, which has been deformed by a calendering process comprising the application of heat and pressure. The emblem further includes a pattern on a first surface of the fabric layer and a second layer of thermoplastic adhesive material bonded to a second surface of the fabric layer.
The present invention also comprises a method of making an emblem, including the steps of providing a fabric layer; subjecting the fabric layer to a calendering process comprising the application of heat and pressure; applying a pattern on the first surface of the fabric layer; and bonding a second layer of thermoplastic adhesive material to a second surface of the fabric layer.